Are You Serious?
by JtBlack
Summary: WARNING: this is an alternate reality story I have added my own character and will add more when the need be also sad... An Ammerican girl finds herself transferred to Hogwarts and living a half a mile away from the Weasleys
1. Boardskating

Hi everyone this is my first posted FF although its my third written one and my second Harry Potter one…

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is familiar and definitely not Harry Potter the very amazing JK Rowling owns that or I would be bathing in money… also this is an alternate reality/universe story I add characters when I feel like it I own Ann Marie Slufootly (Annie) and most of her immediate family… as well as the plot: read on to find out more!

**Chapter 1 Boardskating** George Weasley POV 

_What's she doing here! My heart was beating 10 times faster than usual._

"Hey George," she gave me a half-hearted smile. Gosh I'm about to admit it… I want her. This is so wrong, she's my friend, my best friend, and she has a boyfriend.

"Still dating that American prat?" I asked her jokingly.

She gave me a full on look of fury, "Not for much long. I can't stand him anymore. Never answering my e-mails, my phone calls, my owls, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Why would this guy ignore her? She was gorgeous. Then again a lot of guys aren't too into the gothic looking girls.

I think he doesn't like me because I'm Goth. I'm not going to change for him either, he's not even around enough to notice or care about what I look like," she continued looking furious but rather hurt.

When I first met her she was well, I wouldn't say normal but not Goth or even all that punk. She was almost 13 and she had a thing for boys clothes. I was 14 and I thought this was world's most peculiar thing. She was American but she moved into the house nearest to us which was 1/2 mile away from The Burrow. Your probably wondering if she's a witch. Well yes indeed she's a witch and she's not half bad either. Her mother didn't want her going to another continient for school which is why she rejected her original Hogwarts acceptance letter. So her mother called in a favor and got her into Hogwarts. Apparently her mother knows Dumbledore, who doesn't these days?

Flashback 

The first time I saw her she was donning her boys shorts that were way past her knees and a boys skateboarding shirt. She skated past our house but she stopped to do a double take because she could tell it was a magical home.

Fred and I happened to be outside, planning a prank non the less. She walked up to me and said, " Hi I'm Ann, I just moved here from America. Your wizards aren't you?" We looked at her like how do you know, and she shot us a look that said because I'm a witch.

" Are you a witch?" Fred asked her.

"Yea, I just finished my second year at Salem Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. My mother moved me here and wants me to go to some school that I was accepted into before I went to Salem… oh what was it called… something quite peculiar… HOGWARTS! That's the name!"

" We just finished our third year at Hogwarts. So you must be what 13 right?" I said trying not to blush a violent shade of red. She was strange, but no denying pretty.

"I'll be 13 in a week! I can't wait, finally I'll be a teenager! Anyways what are your names? What do you guys do around here for fun I don't know anyone or anything here. I feel so ridiculously stupid!"

" I'm George, he's Fred, Last name's Weasley. We are your basic average pranksters. Most of the kids here in the British wizarding world follow a quidditch team. Ride brooms, read, and even do muggle things. Like what your doing…er… that's called board skating right?" I was scared, nervous even. I had just met Ann and I found her fascinating.

She started laughing hysterically, " No... No…No, you've got it backwards, it's skate boarding not board skating! Honestly?!?!?" She just kept on laughing while I stood there turning red in the face feeling like a dunderhead. I was entranced by her American accent, boys clothes, and rough appearance. They were utterly enticing to me.

So we became best friends. I watched her go from a short but gawky light brown haired boys clothes wearing almost 13 year old into a still short dark haired curvy punk looking 14 year old. All in a year at Hogwarts she had changed so much. But one thing didn't change our friendship. We were very very close. I began discovering that I had feelings for her. I've loved her since I was 15 years old.

She grew up nicely during her fourth year (second at Hogwarts.) She was constantly denying guys the right to date her. She was like our triplet. Before her 5th year Fred asked her out. She just looked at him and laughed hysterically just like the day we met. Fred didn't know how much I liked her. After that insanely awkward moment she and Fred began to drift. It was always awkward when they were in the same room until the day she told him grow up and get over it. So he did but things were never the same.

So many things happened the summer following her 5th year. We saw her once a week she was always so busy with other things. She went goth on us. It was weird at first I never will get used to her having short hair. But the truth is simple she remained pretty.

End Flashback 

So basically I watched her grow up. She was on Christmas break from her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was spending a lot of time with Hermione and Ginny who happened to be her only female friends. We, Fred and I, were back at Hogwarts again as well because Mum would have our heads if we didn't take our N.E.W.Ts


	2. I want her

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

Ok to the reviews I haven't developed Annie's character yet so before you call her a Mary Sue read this chapter and the next Annie is no Mary Sue just because she is friends with Hermione and Ginny and George and Fred doesn't mean everyone actually likes her… you haven't been in her perspective yet. You were in the mind of the boy who loves her… obviously he's going be thinking lovely thoughts of her…

**Chapter 2**

**I Want Her**

**George's POV**

"Good don't change for that stupid prat. You deserve much better!"

"I'm going to give up on love George. I mean honestly what can I expect I'm just a stupid freak!" She looked like she was going to cry. She never cries, never ever, she thinks crying is a form of self-pity and she says her clothes take care of that. I disagree, but it's her life.

"You know what they say, the first cut is the deepest!" I was trying so hard to make her feel better.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks George," she said wrapping me in a huge embrace. It made me want to tell her everything, spill my guts to her but my mum came home and Annie apparated away. I was guessing to dump that American prat; I don't even remember his name. She always surprised me. A body landing on me announced that she was back, and smiling, strange.

"I did it. I dumped him. I told him to leave me alone and go to hell!! He looked like he was going to cry it was great!" she laughed her crazy laugh. She laughed so hard she said t hurt but she couldn't stop. I smiled. God do I want her!

I know its short but Chapter 3 is long so yea… please don't call her a Mary Sue not until next chapter. Next chapter is very personal to me. You may think this whole thing is goofy so far but it's about to get really serious in a sec. And not romantically serious, personal life serious.


	3. It's You

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!

**Chapter 3**

**It's You**

**Annie's POV (finally)**

After just breaking up with my first boyfriend all I could do was laugh. I wanted to cry but to me then it was so funny. I know it would all end when I locked my bedroom door that night.

No body knew or even had a clue about my secret. I pulled a knife out from underneath my dresser and slashed my leg. The blood dripped down my leg. Why am I doing this? I had cut like this so many times in the last 3 years. I needed to tell someone. I couldn't tell Hermione she would spaz out on me. Ginny would tell her mom… who else is there?? GEORGE!! He's always been my best friend. Little does he know I don't wan to just be friends. I love him yes I said love. I've known him since I was a very weird 12 years old until now 17 years old. He was always there, always my favorite. I denied everybody who asked me out, which in totally was only like 5 people all because I wanted George. I gave up and went out with this American guy, Joe. I don't know why I went out with Joe, it was lame. I apparated into George's room. He was sitting on his bed wearing boxers with his hands in his face. I had seen him sitting like this a million times, I always wondered what he was thinking about. He looked up and blushed.

"Annie! Why are you here?" he looked at the dried blood on my hands and the tear stains down my face.

"I have to talk to you. NOW! It's very important," I was shacking and nearly crying I was scared.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's that blood from?" he questioned me.

"Do you want the whole truth?"

"PLEASE ANNIE!"

I rolled up my Tripp pants to reveal bleeding cuts and old scars. I started to really cry. I hate crying, it's so, so weak.

"George, I'm not okay. Not at all. What's wrong you ask, well the answer is everything, me. The blood is mine," I just stood there sobbing my heart out. He got up, walked up to me unrolled my pant leg to hide the cuts and wiped my tears. He grabbed me and in the tightest hug I had every received. His heart was racing. Was he scared for me? Or does this mean he… he likes me?

"Why would you do that to yourself? I-I don't understand. Why?" he was crying.

"Be-Because I'm a loser. I'm ugly no one likes me and and and I just want someone to listen to what I have to say to to what's important to me." I whispered.

"Annie Marie Slufootly you are so not ugly or a loser. You may not be most well liked or miss popularity queen but who wants that? You are beautiful inside and out and if people choose not to see that then it's they're lose not yours. You don't need to hurt yourself over stupid people! You know a lot of guys used to like you before you were Goth and before you said no to everyone," he didn't hesitate a bit.

"I said no because I didn't want just anyone. There's only one person I've always wanted," my heart was pounding. I wanted to tell him so badly.

George POV 

I find myself with a literally bleeding, crying Annie in my arms. She has been cutting and for Merlin knows how long. I just couldn't understand why she would do this. My heart was racing as I held her. I was hoping she didn't notice. But her heart was racing too. Who was her one person?

"Um… Can I know who this one person is? Do I know him?" I said trying to be calm about it.

"I –I- I- um… George I-I-I-," what was this? She seemed scared, not very Annieish.

"Who Annie I won't say anything to them," I said wishing she would just spit it out.

"George, It's you," she managed to whisper.


	4. AN

Authors Note

I'm sorry It's been taking me soooo long to update! I got really behind in my school work and I had to go back and get caught up and I'm dangerously close to being caught up in everything except Spanish but its ok I'm not too worried. And I've also been working a little harder to get into some honors classes next year… my freshman year! But I'm going to try to post an update TODAY! So if you like this fanfiction… post a review or if you don't have a name here and you go to the digital academy (my school) then post about it on the discussion boards or in a personal e-mail to me… If anyone has any suggestions for the way the story should go after I update let me know by either e-mailing me at or on the digital academy just send me a private message.

3/ Jessie


	5. Face to Face With My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I do however own Annie!

Chapter 4

Face to Face with my Heart

Annie POV

Finally I had come face to face with my heart. George seemed to shake a little. He walked me over to his bed and made me sit.

"What? George, What! I knew it would be like this that's why I kept it a secret," I was worried he wasn't showing any emotion to me. He sat down next to me on his bed and looked at me straight in the face, as if expecting me to say just kidding! I smiled weakly. He returned my smile.

" Annie-I-love-love-you!" He leaned toward me and looked me straight in the eyes. I closed my eyes and smiled. He kissed me. I mean really kissed me!

"George, I have to go home. Stop by in the morning, actually I'll come here and see ya tomorrow," just like that I apparated away. I went to my dresser picked up the cutting kit that I had made and threw it against the wall.

POP!

George apparated into my room. I just kept throwing my cutting stuff out the window.

"Annie? Are you okay? Was the kiss too much? Because if it was I'm sorry I really-" I walked up to him sitting on my bed and pressed my lips against his. His eyes got huge but he smiled at me at I pulled away.

"George, sometimes you just need to shut up," I teased him.

"Well you apparted away before I could ask you out. So how bout we go on the next Hogsmeade trip together?"

"George, its N.E.W.T. year! I have tons to do N.E.W.T.s are around the corner!"

"Then will you walk through the woods connecting our houses right now?"

"Sure. Anything to get out of this house. Do you think I could stay at the Burrow a while? My mom is outta town."

"I'll talk to Mum. You know that means admitting your situation."

"Yea I know. Let's just go for a walk to start."


End file.
